Glee Again: S1 Ep1 Pilot
by unanimous writer
Summary: Set in the "Glee" universe, we follow a sophomore named Toby North who hopes to become part of the WarriorTones. What happens when he doesn't make it? Lets just say not every high school is a musical.


Pilot

Cast of Characters

Toby North Lead/Narrator

Avery Michele Best Friend of Toby

Monica Cox Best Friend of Toby

Janna Anne Best Friend of Toby

Fiona Day Best Friend of Toby

Zoey Henderson Friend of Toby

Michael Abraham Enemy of Toby

Anara Goldson Enemy of Toby

Mr. Theodore Science Teacher

Mrs. Daniels Spanish Teacher

Mrs. Marshall Drama Teacher

Scene 1: Before School Starts

(Fade from black show exterior of school grounds as narrator, Toby speaks)

(As Toby speaks show different shots of the school and student arriving.)

TOBY: (Narrating) Everyone expects high school to be like some big musical, well it's not. In fact it's the complete opposite. People think they're so much better than everyone else and everyone talks behind people's backs. People are split into classes, there's the popular athletic kids, the people who sit and don't talk to anyone, the ghetto kids, and the people that love what they do, but hate people around them. That's my squad and I, and we basically hate everyone, but each other. Unknown to me this year would be better in a way.

(Toby walks off bus in usual spot where he meets his squad)

TOBY: Where are they? They need to hurry up!

(The squad suddenly walk towards Toby)

AVERY,MONICA,JANNA,FIONNA: Toby!

TOBY: Hey!

JANNA: Yass the squad is back together!

(School warning bell rings)

(Toby voice cracks in different vocals sighing)

JANNA: Wow! Chill!

MONICA: Well bye I guess!  
EVERYONE: BYE!

TOBY: (Narration) Ugh this is terrible, their buses run late this year! I barely have classes with them!

TOBY: (sarcastically) Great year! So great!

Scene 2: 1st Period

(Toby walks into the classroom dreading the day he's about to have)

(Mrs. Daniels starts speaking, but much to everyone's surprise she just starts speaking in fluent spanish)

TOBY: (Laughingly) Oh crap!  
(Mrs. Daniels calls out role and suddenly she calls)

: Anara Goldson?

TOBY: (Narration) The one person I wanted to avoid is now in my spanish class, she wasn't there the first day, but I knew she would have to be in my presence shortly.

(The intercom beeped and it was time for announcements)

ANNOUNCER: Do you love to sing? Do you love to dance? Do you want to be apart of an award winning show choir? Auditions for the WarriorTones will be after school today in the vocal room.

TOBY: (Narration) That's right The WarriorTones, I had thought about being apart of them since I was in middle school. Last year they had WarriorNation, which was a show choir that dealt with all freshman that I was in, so I thought that getting into the WarriorTones was a piece of cake.

( resumes speaking as the screen goes black)

(Screen comes back on showing exterior of school and Toby walking out on his way to drama class)

Scene 3: Drama Class

TOBY: ( Narration) Yasss finally my favorite subject. I've had had my drama teacher before so I was really really excited for what my year in drama would hold for.

TOBY: Zoey! (Toby and Zoey wave at each other) Man there's so many people from out drama class last year.

MRS. MARSHALL: Welcome back everyone!

TOBY: (Narration) I was so freaking excited to be in drama this year because I had Avery and Fiona by my side and a lot of my friends from drama last year. This year might not be so bad. I kept on singing on and on through my head "A Whole New World", because that's the song I was going to sing as my audition and I wanted to nail it.

MRS. MARSHALL: This year we'll be performing 3 plays, Antigone, Arsenic and Old Lace, and And Then There Were None.

TOBY: Oh yeah! There were the school plays also! I always auditioned for them!

(The bell rang for 3rd Period)

Avery: Who do you have for science?

TOBY: Science with .

AVERY: Oh ok bye!

(Toby walks towards the new science building they had just built a year before and boy it was a nice state of the arc building).

TOBY: (Narration) Science class wasn't really an issue for me because this year I took the easier science class because I hated chemistry and wasn't a fan of physics, so I chose a class in between them. The class was the same as all the other classes today, get to know you, what you're going to do this year, blah blah blah blah blaaaah.

(Finally the bell rang for lunch)

Scene 4: Lunch Time

(The scene is set in a lunchroom, there are several tables, there's lunch line #1, and everyone is walking in)

TOBY: Ugh sooooo many people!

(Toby glances over)

TOBY: Someone's sitting at our table. OUR TABLE!

(Avery had already sat down in the table up front and Monica was just walking in).

TOBY: Why are they sitting at our table?

AVERY: I don't know, but they need to back off!

TOBY: Ya salty

MONICA: Ugh my life!

AVERY: Same

TOBY: What?

MONICA: It's so dumb because every class I've been to asks for the get to know you game and I hate everyone in my classes so.

AVERY: I feel ya

MONICA: So how was drama?

AVERY: It was great, there's a lot of people from our hour last year.

TOBY: There's also a lot of people from my hour last year too.

AVERY: I don't know what it is, but today just feels so awkward.

TOBY: Same, it feels like school just slapped me right in the face.

MONICA: What sucks is that I don't get to see you guys that much during the day.

AVERY: IKR!

TOBY: I think it's because we are now scrambled into the upperclassmen that it's less likely we'll have classes together.

AVERY: I don't know, I'm just saying if this is how sophomore year looks like, I will die by the end of this quarter.

(Music plays showing exterior of cafeteria)

TOBY: The rest of the day was exactly the same, I had English, Math, and oh yeah! Auditions! English and Math flew by, except for the fact I already had math homework.

Scene 5: Auditions

(Show outside of door reading auditions here and Toby looking at it and smiling pausing and walking in).

TOBY: (Narration) There were a lot of people there. Most people were talking about how they wanted to be the next "New Directions", that was a really popular show choir in Ohio. I don't know much about them, except for Rachel Berry who I knew stared in that failed TV pilot "That's So Rachel", but I hear she's making a comeback.

CHOIR TEACHER: May I have Michael Abraham, Toby North, Janna Anne….

TOBY: (Narration) What?! They put me in a room with Michael Abraham. He got every lead role that I didn't! It would always come down to both of us. Ugh! At least I have Janna with me.

CHOIR TEACHER: Ok so this is going to be a basic audition, we want you to sing a song that's currently popular on the charts.

TOBY: (Narration) Wait! What? I've been auditioning with "A Whole New World" how can I just sing a song from the charts. Ok Toby think…. I then thought, "Flashlight".

CHOIR TEACHER: Toby North!

TOBY: (Narration) Crap they called me. I went up there and sang my heart out with "Flashlight" and I thought I did pretty told us that they would post the list tonight to show who's going to make it and who's not.

(Screen fades to black)

Scene 6: The Results

TOBY: Oh my gosh they haven't announced the results yet and I'm freaking out! Suddenly I heard a bleep on my phone and it was an email from my choir teacher. I looked at the list and what I found…. My stomach dropped 7 floors. What the f…? How did I not get in?

(Toby walks out of his apartment and takes a walk while singing Domino By: Jessie J)

TOBY: I'm not going to be a domino.

(Fade to black)

(School bell rings it is now Thursday, the 2nd day of school and Toby is arriving at his spot)

TOBY: I swear if Michael Abraham comes up to me today and asks if I didn't get in WarriorTones I'm going to take my pencil and shove it up his….

(Avery and Janna walk to the spot and interrupt)

AVERY: Hey!

TOBY: I couldn't help it, but suddenly I broke into tears and fell to rock bottom, not the one on Spongebob that had all those weird creature, the rock bottom where you feel sad and sorrow and it'll take awhile to get out of it.

MICHAEL: Hey did you make….. ?

JANNA: Shut up! Who do you think you are? Get out of here!

MICHAEL: Ok!

JANNA: Leave right now!

(School bell rings and fade to black)

Scene 7: Just Keep Holding On

(School bell rings as we fade into Mrs. Daniels classroom)

TOBY: (Narration) No matter how sad I was inside, I had to work hard in school. For the past couple of years I've been working my butt off to get straight A's, but never achieved it, however this year will be different. Today we learned how to say "how are you feeling?" in Spanish. Frankly I really just want to learn swear words in Spanish so that way I can say them, but no one would know what I was saying.

The second day was better than the first, to be honest I think it'll be a great year, minus WarriorTones. I actually now have opportunities to do other things like be in the fall play, join student council, anything!

(Fade to choir room for WarriorTones practice) (Fiona and Janna made it into the show choir, the choir teachers are now calling role)

FIONA: I kinda feel bad that Toby didn't get in.

JANNA: Yeah me too, imagine wanting something so bad and having the carpet pulled from underneath you.

CHOIR TEACHER: Toby North?

(Fiona and Janna looked at each other shocked, about to both speak when they're interrupted by Michael)

MICHAEL: I guess he just didn't care that much.

(Catchy guitar tune plays fading to black ending the episode)


End file.
